


Lilo & Stitch

by Profitina



Series: Malex Doodles [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Gen, Jesse Manes is His Own Warning, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: A Lilo & Stitch/ Malex crossover for the time after time event
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Series: Malex Doodles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	Lilo & Stitch

“We at the Intergalactic Federation charge you with illegal genetic experimentation. You must destroy your creation or send it to exile.” The President of the Federation stared down her nose at the scientist.

“What? It’s totally legal and ground breaking! Experiment 626 can resurrect the dead, move objects with his mind, read others thoughts and many other things. He can see in the dark and his only appetite is an appetite for destruction.” The scientist argued. In his pod, a naked boy floated and was all skin and curls.

“He is an abomination and must be banished and exiled to Earth.”

—————————-

Ever since their parents had passed away in a car crash, Greg Manes was in charge of raising his youngest brother, Alex. Their oldest brother, Steve was deployed overseas and his other younger brother, Flint, had just enlisted. So Greg took a temporary leave of absence until Alex graduated high school. After Alex came home from school bruised from other students bullying him because he was gay, Greg came up with an idea. The type of idea their father would have never have gone for but he wasn’t here anymore. Had he been, he would have told Alex to learn to defend himself or learn to be a better Manes man. Since he was not, and they had two empty bedrooms since their other brothers were away in the military, Greg suggests that they adopt a teenager to be Alex’s ally and friend. 

After going through the paperwork required to adopt a child in the State of New Mexico, Greg and Alex go to one of the orphanages full of teenage children. Alex shyly looks around nervously. How was he supposed to just pick one of them to be his friend? Most of the teenagers were in little groups but in the corner, by himself, was a boy his age with curly hair angrily scribbling in a notebook. Greg followed Alex’s eye line and smiled. “Go say hi. See if he needs a friend too.” 

Alex cautiously approached the lone boy. He found him very attractive and something inside him reached for him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “Hi. I’m Alex. May I sit with you?”

The curly haired boy startled like he was surprised he was being talked to. “Hi. I’m Michael.” Michael paused like he was expecting a reaction. “You can sit here if you want to.”

Across the room, the head of the group home saw who Alex was talking to and rushed over. “Oh, honey. You don’t want that one. He’s possessed.”

Alex narrowed his eyes at her and his brother face palmed. Alex was very stubborn and protective. He had clearly made up his mind. “We want to adopt him.”

“But…” the woman started. She had seen Michael send enough furniture flying when he was angry to be convinced he needed an exorcism.

“I said what I said. Draw up his paperwork. He’s coming home with us.” Alex nodded decisively.

—————————-

Michael was shown to the bedroom next to Alex’s. It used to be Flint’s room and was simply furnished and connected to Alex’s room by the bathroom. When it was time for dinner, Alex went through the bathroom to tell Michael the food was ready. Michael startled at his voice and sent all the books on the bookcase flying across the room. Alex paused in surprise then smiled at the miracle he had witnessed. “Cool! You’re going to be my favorite brother. I can tell.” 

Michael smiled at him. No one had ever reacted positively to his powers before. Following Alex down the stairs, they sat across from each other at the table. Greg had cooked pork loin and green beans for dinner and a large triple chocolate cake. Michael eyed the cake hungrily. He liked sweet and spicy foods. The bland pork wasn’t going to do it for him. Michael pushed his plate away and headed for the chocolate cake. He was searching for a knife to cut himself a piece when Greg realized what he was doing. 

“Michael? Manes men eat dinner first before dessert. Growing boys need nutrition.” Greg told him gently. Alex smirked. He wanted dessert before dinner too. Micheal grumbled then returned to the table. Michael stabbed his piece of pork loin with his fork and shoved it in his mouth all at once and started chewing. The faster he cleared his plate, the faster he got the cake. “Don’t forget to chew.” Greg shook his head at his antics and mentally added teaching Michael manners to his todo list.

Once he had finished his plate in at most 5 bites, Michael got up for his slice of cake. He cut himself a large piece then looked everywhere for hot sauce. “Where do you keep the Tabasco?” Michael asked, searching through the refrigerator. 

“We don’t have any. What do you need it for? I’ll add it to the list.” Greg raised an eyebrow at Michael. 

“Nothing.” Michael pouted, taking little bites of his chocolate cake. It would have been better with Tabasco but it was pretty good. Michael was a bit of a chocoholic.

—————————-

A week later at school, Alex was being held against a locker by Kyle Valenti. As Michael walked by, he mentally moved Kyle’s shoelaces until they were tied together in a knot. “Hey!” Michael yelled to get his attention. When Kyle tried to turn around, his shoelaces wouldn’t let him move and his momentum had him sailing face first into the floor. “Watch your step.”

Michael and Alex ran off giggling. “Thanks, bro.”


End file.
